Joel Black
Biography Joel Black is a monster hunter, paranormal investigator, and sorcerer, dedicated to exterminating all malevolent supernatural threats; a mission he follows in pursuit of the demon that killed his family. Early Years As a child, Joel was raised in a small monastery in Texas. His father was the the church's head priest, as well as a highly respected exorcist. In secret, the clergymen of the church would hunt demonic forces that threatened the world. Although too young to become a hunter at the time, Joel was trained at a very young age. He was taught in demonology, sorcery, as well as in firearms and various other forms of weaponry. When Joel was 15, a powerful demon had gotten through into the church. Joel's father and the rest of the church attempted to fight off the demon, although it proved too powerful. Eventually, the demon decided to possess Joel's body, as his will was the weakest of all the men. The demon, now possessing Joel, unleashed its power and incinerated the entire church, killing everyone in it. Joel was eventually able to force the demon out of his body although it had fled back to Hell before Joel could kill it. Sickened at what he had done, Joel promised to continue his father's work and become a hunter himself and one day find and kill the demon who had murdered his family. Joel had gained a much darker outlook on life. He would further train himself and continue to study sorcery until he knew everything he could get his hands on. Eventually, Joel would gain an infamous reputation in the world of the supernatural. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Magic: '''Joel is a highly skilled sorcerer, trained in various forms of magic. He is skilled enough to perform certain feats of magic without needing to recite a spell. **'Clairvoyance:' Joel can use magic to see or sense information that is not readily available, such as when he was able to observe Dracula by casting a spell to use a fire pit as a source of observation. **'Dimensional Travel: Through very complex spells, Joel can teleport himself, and others, to other dimensions such as Hell or the Dream Realm. **Enchantment: Through spells, Joel can enchant various objects for various reasons. He can use one spell to turn ordinary water into holy water. **Exorcism:' By reciting incantations, Joel can forcibly remove possessing entities, such as demons, from the body, object or the location they are possessing. **'Hypnosis: Joel is capable of putting people into a hypnotic trance, thus making them vulnerable to suggestion. **Magic Traps:' Joel can create magic circles that can be used as boundaries or traps for certain creatures, or as protective fields for himself, or others. These traps are manifested as glowing, purple, mystical symbols of energy. **'Necromancy:' Through various spells, Joel can summon the spirits of the dead to communicate with them. He is also capable of using spells and rituals to raise the dead. **'Pyrokinesis: Joel can ignite his hands in flames, to form fireballs, or create bursts fire. He can also set his sword ablaze to get through large groups of creatures faster. **Summoning: Joel is capable of summoning demonic spirits through various spells and rituals. **Telekinesis: Joel can telekinetically move objects and project telekinetic "force pushes", to knock back and stun enemies. He can also use this power to manipulate and restrain the movement of objects or people. *Immortality:' After being cursed by Legion, Joel gained the ability to never physically age. He can still die by other means, however since Legion owns his soul, he will go to Hell when he dies. Abilities * 'Firearms: Joel is a highly skilled marksman, as he frequently uses projectile weaponry, such as guns and his crossbow. Joel is well adept in the use of various firearms, and highly skilled in stake and knife-throwing. * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): '''When Joel was taken in by hunters, he was trained in hand-to-hand combat. Joel uses Krav Maga techniques for close quarters combat and knife fighting. He is skilled enough to take out multiple opponents unarmed, but prefers to use a sword in combat. * [[Hunting|'''Hunting]]: 'Joel is an expert hunter, as he knows how different creatures think. Despite being a monster hunter, Joel is also an expert in recreational hunting. * 'Investigation: 'Joel is a highly skilled occult detective, and an expert in the field of paranormal investigation. He regularly investigates murders of supernatural doing. * 'Multilingual: 'Joel is capable of speaking at least portions of different languages, as some spells require it. * 'Occultism: 'Joel has a vast knowledge of magic and the supernatural. He is also very educated in demonology, and various other forms of mythology. * 'Peak Human Condition: 'As a monster hunter, Joel is in top physical condition. His speed and reflexes are at their peak, as he regularly fights creatures that are much faster than him. * 'Swordsmanship: 'Joel is an expert swordsman, and prefers it as his main form of attack. He is skilled enough to hold his own against other highly skilled swordsmen like Drakon. Joel can also take on many creatures using just a sword. * 'Tactical Analysis: 'Joel is an expert at formulating plans and executing them. * 'Tracking: 'Joel is an expert in tracking different creatures. He is able to identify them by footprints and/or hairs left behind. Equipment * '''Sword: '''Joel possesses an arsenal of different blades, including broadswords, katanas, and machetes, although he prefers to use a customized sword forged of silver. *'Firearms: 'Joel possesses an arsenal of different firearms, including shotguns, automatic rifles, and more, although he usually prefers to carry two desert eagle pistols. *'Knives: 'Joel possesses a vast collection of different knives, including daggers, combat knives, bowie knives, hunting knives, and kukri knives. *'Crossbow *'Ammunition: '''Joel uses bullets and arrows made of silver, as it is a weakness to most supernatural creatures. He also utilizes explosive rounds, and holy water laced bullets. * '''Wooden' '''Throwing Stakes: '''Joel uses specially crafted wooden stakes, perfect for throwing. Gallery Joel Black 02.png Joel Black 03.png|Post Red November Joel Black Joel Black 04.png Category:Magic Category:Necromancy Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Firearms Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Swordsmanship Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Marksmanship Category:Hunting Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Peak Physical Conditioning Category:Investigation Category:Occultism Category:Multilingualism Category:Tracking Category:Energy Projection Category:Clairvoyance Category:Immortality